1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to all general industry that utilizes rotating components as process equipment.
More particularly, the invention relates to analysis of vibration data from and related to rotating equipment, such as but not limited to pumps, motors, fans, gearboxes, generators and turbines, in industrial plants and other applications such as but not limited to the fields of power generation, chemical processing, mining, marine and naval applications, water and waste water processing plants, and oil refineries.
2. Background Art
Monitoring and analysis of component vibration levels is in integral part of normal operations in many areas of industry. Such monitoring and analysis enables early detection of component vibration issues that may lead to component failure or other undesirable operational conditions, thereby enabling corrective action prior to such component failure or occurrence of such conditions, and in a manner that supports scheduled repairs.
The current industry-wide method for analyzing machinery vibration data is inefficient and expensive.
Major industrial plants employ a vibration analyst to implement an in-house vibration monitoring and analysis program. The training, knowledge and experience of vibration analysts can vary widely within the industry, thus the level of skill varies widely throughout the industry.
The salary for an entry-level vibration analyst is approximately $60,000 per year, or $5,000 per month. With employee benefits and training, the cost for this one employee can increase to well over $6,000 per month. The cost to employ a Category IV Analyst can be double to triple or more than the entry-level analyst. Thus, the investment can be substantial, yet the quality of the programs can vary widely between plants.